Chaos Reign
by CrimsonAngelXIII
Summary: In the year 3046 A.D., the legend of the long family continues. All is peaceful on the newly recreated earth until a great evil is reawakened, now, they must face their toughest foe yet! R&R!
1. Prologue

Chaos Reign

Well, without any reviewers giving me ideas on what to write next, I went with this idea. By the time this is up it will be early January First 2006, so, happy New Year!

Prologue: The Awakening

An old Man in ragged old clothes chanted a spell in front of an ancient monument; it slightly cracked as he did. "Evil's Bane, Underworld's Rejection, hear my voice! Come to me… serve me!" The man chanted insanely. In a red light the monument shattered and a large monster stepped out. It had long silver hair and was mostly a dark purple color with glowing golden-yellow eyes and its well-known large chest eye. It had demonic, golden-yellow horns on its head, shoulders, and kneecaps with a dark purple steel armor. It's claws were no larger then two inches, but was fairly sharp and powerful. It had no tail, but it did have skeletal golden-yellow dragon wings.

"Hm?" It asked as it looked around the bleak, moist cave that he had been awakened in. The only light was a dim torch on the wall, put there by the old man. It then stared at the old man in front of him. "You… you freed me, correct?" Its voice was deep, dark and menacing, seeming to echo slightly because of the part of his helmet that covered his mouth and face (I forget the name of that, its on the tip of my tongue…).

"Yes, so now you must serve me!" The old man said triumphantly.

"What do you think I am, some sort of genie in a bottle? Ha! You may have freed me, but I will still kill you!"

"Wh, wha?" The old man asked stunned.

"It's part of my grand kill every human and take over the universe plan, and it can't come true if a human lives, now can it? Say hello to that freak Hades for me, will you? Bah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"GGGYYYAHHH!" The monster walked out of the cave and stared at the small village in front of him.

"Oh yeah baby! Chaos is back!"

… … … … …

3 months later, Legend's Graveyard…

"Great heroes… the world needs you once more. Come to me, and live one more time and finish off this great evil which threatens us all." A young wizard said to three gravestones. He had short spiky brown hair and hazel eyes, along with a gentle smile that almost never faded off his face. "Take upon youth, and protect what is yours!" In a flash of white light, three young teens fell to the ground unconscious in front of their respective gravestones. "Jake, Dan, and Hannah Long… you three are our last hope. Please, do not fail… …"

End Chapter

And so the battle against the formidable Chaos begins! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter I: Rise

Chapter I: Rise 

Chaos walked through Times Square II in NYC, flipping cars and strangling cops with his mind as he walked by. "So many years to evolve and this is what man has come to… Tsk, tsk, tsk… I expected more from humanity."

"Hold it right there, Freak!" A cop yelled. Chaos turned towards the gun wielding man and laughed.

"Freak? To a demon like me, you're the freak!" Chaos screamed a deafening scream. The cop covered his ears as glass shattered and buildings crumbled as the ground cracked. When it stopped, the man looked for Chaos.

"Wh, where'd he go?" The man asked.

"Over here." The cop looked behind him as he was burnt to ash by a fireball. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… to fun."

"Hold it!" There were now hundreds of cops and androids surrounding Chaos. "You can't take all of us!" The chief said triumphantly.

"Watch me."

… … … … …

The three heroes woke up in a house, in front of a fireplace. "What?" Jake asked. "I, I'm alive again?" He asked puzzled. "And young again?"

"Impossible…" Hannah said. "How…"

"Hm, hm, hm… The world needs you." It was the young wizard again. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Travis, a young wizard."

"Well, Travis, why does the world need us?" Dan asked.

"Three months ago, Draco, the town nut, awakened a being of pure evil named Chaos."

"Chaos? That super villain sidekick who thinks he's all that?" Dan asked. "Piece of cake!"

"No, no, no… You see, when Sirus revived him, he put his spirit into a robotic body. Even the Dragonhearts feared him. Chaos is a master of darkness and betrayal. His legend is as old as time itself."

"Tell us more…" Jake said.

"Okay. Chaos was always around, wherever there was order and beauty, there was Chaos. In the beginning of life, a wizard named Melchior gave this Chaos a physical form. Chaos tested out his new body by killing the one who gave him life. It was a fight that was decided from the beginning of time, the fool Melchior was killed by his own lust for power and control. History has seemed to repeat itself, now we all need your help. In return, I have given you the joy of life once more. But all great things come with a price."

"So I see." Hannah said, still not used to her child body. "We'll help."

"Yeah, we've taken down plenty of demons and crazed super villains before." Jake says.

"But none as twisted and powerful as Chaos. Remember, this is the physical form of evil itself. It will not give you any breaks like Sirus did."

"What?" Dan asked.

"Sirus may have been a twisted psychopath, but he was still human, so he still felt a tiny bit of compassion for his fellow kind. Chaos however is different. He is THE incarnation of evil, the beast that even Hades feared. Prepare yourselves."

"Can't you help us?" Dan asked.

"I would like to," Travis began. "But I'm still only in-training, and brining you guys back to life, and as young teens took all my power. I'll have to stay here and wait for it to come back to me. That'll take about a week… but hey, you guys are the legendary heroes, you can take him down!"

"I hope." Jake said.

… … … … …

Chaos walked through the skeletal remains of the cops, completely on scathed. "Come out of hiding, children. I know you're there." The three dragons jumped out from the shadows and prepared for battle. Chaos grinned and turned around. "You have not earned the right to fight me! But if you wish to experience a painful death, I shall give it to you!" A golden yellow light surrounded Chaos and he took flight. "Behold the power that is only mine!" Chaos screamed and the heroes flew through ten skyscrapers, making them collapse. "Dark moon!" A purple moon appeared in front of the normal moon in the night sky and shot hundreds of meteors at the wreckage.

"He's defeating the great protectors!" A man called. A large crowd was now gathered watching the ancient demon easily defeat their legendary heroes.

"I will not allow it!" Another man called. He ran towards Chaos with a saber in hand but was flung into outer space by Chaos's mind. "WWWAAAAHHHH!" He screamed as he burned in the atmosphere. The crowd took a step back as Chaos spoke.

"This is not your fight, humans! I shall spare you all for the moment, for I am quite busy. But when the time comes, you too shall meet your maker!" Chaos threatened. He then sensed a movement nearby. He blasted a building, which collapsed on Dan.

"He's too strong…" Dan said. He pushed the rubble off his body. "Travis was right, this guy is powerful, and twisted."

"Why thank-you," Chaos began, warping in front of Dan. "You are powerful too, one thousand years ago you would have been dead by now. I have never come across anyone like you three. You provide a small challenge, but…" Chaos flung Hannah into a car. "Not much of one." Hannah slowly got up before collapsing to the ground unconscious. "She won't live fir long, Daniel. I hope you enjoyed your years with her." Chaos grinned behind his mask.

"No! I still have a tiny bit of power… Celestial Breaker!" A beam of white light hit Chaos's chest eye. He flew back only a few inches and showed no pain. "I'm afraid I don't have time for this. Some other day, perhaps." Chaos then faded into the night, as if he were never there.

"Travis!" Dan called. "What was that?"

"Celestial Breaker, the weaker form of Celestial Destroyer. It focuses its power on one target rather then many, but it didn't even seem to hurt him."

"Thanks." Dan said.

"Hey anything for my ancestor." Hannah had just regained consciousness and was surprised.

"Ancestors?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm you're great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grand child."

"Well…" Jake said. "I bet that was unexpected."

End Chapter


	3. Chapter II: Mark of Chaos

Chapter II: Mark of Chaos 

"So this is what they turned my great temple into." Chaos stared at a skyscraper in the center of the city. The surrounding are were always on fire, never ceasing to stop or dim. The sky was also always black, which made the line of burning buildings seem like torches. Cars and rubble littered the long street leading towards the building, which soon exploded into a long stone temple. Chaos grinned beneath his mask and walked towards his new home. Inside, human skeletons hung on the walls and a long blue rug led to his throne in the back. "That young wizard poses as a threat to my plan…" Chaos told him self. "I must destroy him." Out of a door way walked a small Cerberus. "Oh? You'll do nicely, little dog! Chaos Brand!" The puppy screamed as flames shot at its forehead. In the center of its forehead was now an eye, similar to Chaos's chest eye. The puppy then grew twenty times its size and growled. "Now go, do my bidding, dog! Do not disappoint!"

"GGWWWAAAARRRLL!" It roared. It ran through the door and disappeared.

"Ha, ha, ha… boy are those 'heroes' in for a surprise."

… … … … …

Cerberus blasted his way through New York, searching for the three heroes. "Bad dog!" Jake yelled, swooping down from the sky. "You know better!"

"No need to tease him Jake," Hannah said. "He looks angry already."

"…" Dan was silent. "Let's go." Dan was the first to fire at the large dog; surprisingly, Cerberus felt no pain. "What?" Dan blasted Cerberus again and again.

"Dan! What's wrong with you? Strength alone is not the key!" Jake yelled.

"Shut-up, I know what I'm doing!" Dan called back in anger.

"There's something wrong with that boy…" Jake said.

"There always has been, don't tell me you're just now noticing it!" Hannah said. Cerberus howled at Dan and clawed him with its fifteen-foot claws. Dan was now in a trashcan in an alley. "Here comes back-up, Dan!" Hannah called as she flew around Cerberus. While Cerberus was distracted chasing Hannah, Jake attacked from behind, hurting the dog.

"Dang it!" Dan yelled. "Why couldn't I hurt him?"

"Maybe you're doing the wrong things, long…" Something whispered.

"Huh?" Dan asked. "Who said that?"

"You can't always see what you can hear, smell, or feel… It's just a matter of how smart you are, really… perhaps you are working for something you shouldn't… following the path of your past life… destiny is not what will be, but what you make it to be…fate, however, decides all that is, has been, or ever will be, and your fate has changed in your rebirth… don't follow the wrong path, for fate will catch up to you… it always does…" It continued to whisper. "Don't take me the wrong way… I'm not evil, but at the same time I'm not good. Don't choose the wrong path, Dan, stay true to your fate and open the door…" The whisper disappeared as Cerberus fell to the ground dead and Jake and Hannah walked towards Dan.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah…"

"I heard a whisper, was someone here?" Jake asked.

"No… I don't think so at least… something is going on around here, and I don't like it." Dan said.

… … … … …

"Show yourself being. I know you're here." Chaos said.

"There is nothing to show. I stand before you now, Chaos." It was the whisper that spoke to Dan.

"A disembodied voice, eh?"

"Disembodied? Perhaps. I am not like you, born of a creature of pureness that has always been there. In truth, even I had a beginning."

"I don't get the mind games, voice."

"I neither exist, or not exist. I am neither dead nor alive, here or nowhere at all. I just am. I come with a warning Chaos, be prepared for a surprise and a great tragedy, your days are numbered unless you act quickly. Smite your enemies now, before it is too late."

"The presence has left. That was strange, but if what it spoke was true… then I may be in trouble."

… … … … …


	4. Chapter III: Clash

Chapter III: Clash 

"I need your assistance in destroying some foes of mine, Loki."

"I understand, Master Chaos…" "These children…" 

"Hold on, did you say children? Then this'll be a piece of cake!"

"Hold it, Loki. These children are part dragon, and they have much experience. They were reborn when Travis Long noticed my presence. Do not fail me…" The darkness disappeared and the shape shifter known as Loki stood in the rain.

"Well…" He began. "This'll be fun."

… … … … …

Jake sat watching TV at Travis's house, resting. "Wow," He began. "These future shows are better than those ones one thousand years ago (Yes, it has been that long)."

"Of course, all channels are H.D. III." Travis explained.

"H.D. III?" Jake asked.

"The latest version of H.D. TV."

"I see…"

"We interrupt this program for a special news bulletin, a giant three headed dragon is attacking the city! Somebody save us!" A reporter cried.

"Sounds like trouble," Travis said.

"We're on it." Hannah said. "Dan, you coming?"

"No… I rather stay here and think…"

"Okay… if you say so… let's go Jake!"

… … … … …

Jake and Hannah watched from the shadows as the dragon changed to human form as Chaos appeared. "They are here, Loki. Be prepared."

"I am, master."

"Loki?" Jake asked. "I guess he's been working with Chaos for all these years." Jake said.

"Let's go Jake." Hannah said.

"Here they come, Loki! Fight, make your master proud!" Chaos jumped onto a building and watched. "Kill them!"

"Hah, hah, hah! Lets go children, Master has told me much about you!" Loki morphed into a wolf and howled. "Lets go!" Loki jumped onto Jake and growled.

"Take this!" Hannah blasted Loki with an ice spell. Loki was no in an ice cube. He then morphed into a small star then into a huge goblin.

"Gah, puny dragon… Loki smash! Ha, ha, ha!" Loki smacked Hannah with a streetlight and laughed. "Morph!" Loki was now Hannah's dragon-form.

"That's just sick and wrong…" Hannah said.

"I know." Loki blasted Hannah with one of her own ice spells. "Right back at ya'!" Jake blasted Loki's back with a fireball. "Hey, I can do that too!" Loki was now Jake and blasted him with one of his own fireballs. Jake then stabbed Loki's back with his claw. "Ah! Backstabber." Loki kicked Jake right into Hannah, who was just getting up.

"Hey, funny boy." It was Dan, on top of a house. "Take this! Celestial Breaker!"

"GAH!" Loki screamed. "So powerful… I'll have to fix that. Chaos, blast me!" Chaos blasted Loki's forehead with dark magic and an eye opened up in the center. Loki was mutating. His skin became gray and his eyes turned blood red. Horns grew on his forehead beside the eye and his hair turned white. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Daniel." Chaos said.

"Chaos."

"Ha, ha, ha… I had a feeling you would arrive here sooner or later. Come on, let's fight."

"So you won't heed my warning," The strange whisper called.

"That voice…"

"Yes Dan, it is I. I warned you, Chaos. Now your fate shall be sealed!"

"Show yourself, give us your physical form, being!" Chaos demanded. A floating gold dragon mask appeared. Followed by a skeletal dragon body with gold armor.

"I am the dragon of fate, I decide all that is, was, or will be. And your fate is sealed, Chaos. To be slain by the hero, who will take his rightful place as master of darkness!" The dragon and the voice then disappeared.

"… I will not allow it. I am the master of evil… it's time, Long! Prepare to meet your maker!"

"Heh, I think its vice-versa, Chaos." Dan and Chaos dashed toward each other and clashed in a sonic boom. "Take this!" Dan punched the top of the building and a line of fire headed straight for Chaos, which missed. The two dashed towards each other again, this time seeming to disappear. But, in fact they were going faster then the human eye could see! Creating several sonic booms as they moved and clashed. "HHHRRRAAHHH!" Dan punched Chaos, knocking him back several feet.

"Amazing! Simply amazing!" Chaos shot several laser beams out of his chest eye. By this time, Jake and Hannah had forced Loki to retreat.

"Dan!" Hannah yelled.

"Stay out of this you two! This is my fight!" Dan screamed in anger. Dan and Chaos once again disappeared in a boom.

"Amazing… he's going faster then the speed of light!" Jake exclaimed. "He's unlocked the full power of the dragon! Not even my grandfather, or his grandfather's grandfather had found out how to unleash that power! Dan truly is the ultimate dragon!" Jake said.

"He truly is…" Hannah said.

"HHAAHH!" Dan reappeared and unleashed a blast of pure plasma at Chaos.

"Such power…" Hannah said in awe, watching her boyfriend blast Chaos.

"AAAHHHH! Full Power! Chaos Blast!" Chaos screamed. A beam of pure dark magic blasted Dan through the ten floors of the apartment building they fought on. Chaos jumped through the hole and Jake and Hannah followed. Dan panted heavily as he got up.

"I will not surrender!" Dan threw Chaos through the wall and into the next-door house. The house collapsed onto Chaos and its owners.

"Ha, ha, ha… all these years I've searched… looking for the ultimate Dragon… and he was right under my nose all along. Your power is legendary, Daniel. All dragons train, to be just like you! But they don't get it… only the one with the purest heart… could never even come close to achieving that power! It takes more then that… dedication, hatred, a need… a purpose… you are the one! The one… … who will destroy it all. Ha, ha, ha, ha… your future struggles shall be rewarded, but your hatred shall grow. Beware Daniel, for the dawn that will soon arrive, the nightmare that you will soon be trapped in, is about to begin." Chaos faded away, back to his temple.

… … … … …

"Soon Daniel will attempt to escape his fate. We can't be having that, now can we, Fate?"

"No, Hope. We can't."

"I say we blast him before he defies us!"

"No, Destruction. We must wait."

END CHAPTER 


	5. Fate Part I: Inescapeable Fates, Story o

Chapter IV: Fate

Part I: Inescapable Fates, Story of a Tortured Soul

Dan's POV

I lie in thought on my bed, looking out my window watching the rainfall. 'Is it really inescapable? Do I really have to do it? Is my life… my fate… to be a cold-hearted killer? All my life… I've been faced with many problems, and I always found a way through it all. But now… now I just don't seem to care… I just want to give it all up… if this is really what awaits me, I have no reason to live anymore…'

"You do have a purpose, Daniel." The dragon of Fate appeared holding a staff and under a black cloak. "You know what you must do. You know there is no escape. Don't kill yourself from the inside by battling your inner-demons." It said calmly. "You must not give up on your life. A future awaits you… and whether it's the one you want or not, you must continue with it. You have no choices."

"Leave." I coldly say.

"Break free of your chains. Do what you must." Fate disappears. Leaving me with more un-answered questions.

Normal POV 

It was the normal routine; Dan Hannah and Jake fought one of Chaos's drones until Chaos himself appeared. "Children… nice to see you all again! Not. I've come to destroy you myself. Like they always say, if you want something done, you have to do it yourself!" Chaos's arms turned into shadows and grabbed Jake and Hannah by the necks. "Die!"

"Hrraah!" Dan unleashed a powerful fireball out of his hands towards Chaos and blasted him to a wall. His eyes were glowing white as he floated over and unleashed a Celestial Breaker on the monster.

"AAAHHHH!" Chaos screamed.

"Die pathetic beast! Die!" Dan screamed. Jake attempted to help but was thrown into a wall by Dan.

"Dan? What are you doing?" Chaos took this as a chance to retreat and disappeared. "What I must. Die, Grandfather." Dan's grip tightened.

"Dan!" Hannah screamed. "You're killing him!" Dan didn't seem to care. Hannah blasted Dan with a fire spell and ran to Jake. "Are you alright Jake?" Hannah asked.

"I've been through worse."

"Dan! Stop this!" Dan seemed to have a mixture of regret and anger ob his face.

"I can't…"

"What?" Hannah asked.

"I can't!" Dan unleashed a small Celestial Destroyer on the city and annihilated it. He cried slightly as he talked. "I must do… what I must do… I'm sorry Hannah…"

"Stop this Dan! Look at what you're doing!"

"You think I like this? You think I have a choice?" Dan screamed. "I don't want to be a monster! I don't want to be a cold-blooded killing machine! But I have no say anymore! I can't stop! I can't think! I can't do anything without these thoughts… these urges… these moments of pure rage!" Dan practically broke down as his hand began to glow. "Forgive me Hannah. Please… never let go of the hope… that someday… someday… I will find the light in this eternal darkness… someday."

"Dan? Dan!" She screamed as she and Jake were buried in rubble. Dan cried as he watched the rocks fall, but felt a weight lift off his shoulders at the same time.

"Don't cry. Come to me, my child. I will show you your purpose." The dragon of Fate said, appearing from nowhere once more. "Trust me. You have done what was foreseen. From fate there is no escape… from sadness there is no hope. Come to me. I will show you the light…" There was a bright flash and the two dragons disappeared.

END CHAPTER


	6. Fate Part II: Nevermore III

Chapter V: Fate

Part II: Nevermore III

Hannah woke up in bed, sweating, everything had seemed to have returned to normal. "… Was it all just a dream?" She asked herself. She walked towards Dan's room and opened the door. An empty room. "What?" She asked herself. "Where's his bed and stuff?"

"Who's bed and stuff?" Travis asked.

"Dan's!"

"Who?" He asked.

"Dan!"

"Never heard of him."

"What?" Hannah asked.

… … … … …

"She seems to be enjoying my little game, don't you think Dan? I reset the events of her life… she never met you… but that stupid necklace her parents gave her… It's somehow protecting her from my spell! That one… tiny broken shard protects her (Remember? Sirus crushed it!)!"

"It's the magic of love…" Dan spoke, his head down as he stood in the shadows.

"Love?"

"Love is an unbreakable spell, Fate. The only way you could possibly reset her life is to remove the necklace. But I warn you… it is protected by a force to strong for your wicked hands to touch."

"Ah yes… her parents love and spirits protect her. I'll have to fix that." Fate said wickedly.

… … … … …

Hannah began to think. 'What happened? Why doesn't anyone remember Dan?' So many unanswered questions flooded her mind.

"So many questions, so many answers to be found!" The dragon of Fate appeared before Hannah, with Dan standing in the shadowy corner of her room. The sky was dark as he spoke. "I am the dragon of Fate. Master of all that is, was, or ever will be. At times I like to mess around with other's fates. Rose, Roy, Dan, and now you. Don't ruin my fun. Give me that necklace, or I'll zap you out of existence! It would be better if you never knew this tortured soul named Daniel Long!"

"What do you want with what remains of my necklace? Tell me!" She demanded.

"It protects you from my spell. Now hand it over, I know what's best for everyone."

"No! If it makes me keep my memory of Dan… then I'll never hand it over to you!"

"Fine. Have it your way child, I'll take it by force!" The room turns black and Hannah appears in a large dome room, with a crystal ball in the center. On the walls were millions of faces, the faces of tortured souls, the faces of those that Fate decided to mess with. "One last chance! Hand it over!" Fate demanded.

"No!" Hannah blasted Fate into a wall with wind. "Huh? I didn't know I can do that! My father was a dragon of wind… unless…"

"It cannot be! She's channeling her dead parents powers!" Fate screamed. Dan only watched, silently. "Take this, insolent girl!" Fate pulled out a whip and whacked Hannah in the face with it. "And this! And this!" Fate whacked her again and again. She then burned the long whip with her fire breath. "No!" Fate said as the fire burned his hand. Hannah summoned a large stone from nowhere and launched it towards Fate. "No! No, no, no! You… You cannot defy my powers! You… you cannot!" Fate began to glow with a gold light and a black version of his body slowly floated out of his own and shattered. "Huh…?" Dan stared at the even brighter gold dragon of Fate. "Hannah… and Dan? What happened?"

"Chaos… he must have gotten to you!" Hannah said.

"I do recall that… I'm sorry for any trouble I may have caused. Come, Dan." Fate said. Fate touched Dan's forehead. "You are free from his grasp. Your curse has been lifted."

"Curse?" Hannah asked.

"All his life he has been cursed, even back in 1993, when he was born. Now he is free at last."

"Thank-you." Dan said. He felt as if he was a whole new person almost. "Let's go back home, Hannah."

"That's right!" Fate said. "I destroyed your city. I should fix that… … done." In a flash Dan and Hannah found themselves waking up on the ground.

"Are you guys alright?" Travis asked as he ran towards the two heroes, Jake not far behind.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked.

"Chaos came and knocked you two out, we had to stop him ourselves."

"Did it really happen, Dan?" Hannah asked. Dan smiled.

"I think so." He said.

… … … … …

"So Fate has broke free of my grasp. That's just one more problem in my life to take care of. It's time for my Dark harvest to begin."

End Chapter

Dark Harvest? What is Chaos talking about? Find out in the next installment of Chaos reign! Dang… I sound like one of those advertisers.


	7. Chapter VI: Visions and Revelations

Chapter VI: Visions and Revelations 

"Travis, you done yet?" Jake asked.

"Yes." He replied. "With Fate's helped I have finished my potion. It will let us go to the distant past, to stop Chaos's creation."

"Good. Perhaps we could finally end this war then." Hannah said.

"Perhaps… but who knows. Chaos is very resourceful… he's probably watching this right now." Dan said.

… … … … …

"How did he know that?"

… … … … …

Dan, Hannah, Travis and Jake were now 1400 years into the past, confused. "Why'd it stop here?" Travis asked. "This was supposed to take us to 3000 B.C.!"

"Because lies are all you know." Fate said as he appeared. "You must know the truth, or nothing at all." Jake, Dan, and Hannah were all in dragon forms. "I shall accompany you."

"Why are we in our dragon forms?" Jake asked.

"Because everyone knows about dragons in this time period. The battle with Behemoth, which forced magical creatures into hiding, hasn't happened yet. Follow me." The four followed fate into a large court building, where the trial of the millennium was being held. There were three jurors, the Dragon council at the time. "It's time you know. The judge and three jurors are the Dragon council of this time." Fate said. "They are Vlad Blaze, Drake Duke, Phil Tomohito, and Sirus Dragonheart."

"Sirus?" Jake asked.

"He used to be good, you know." Fate said.

"Melchior Long!" Sirus (the judge) yelled. "You have committed the most heinous crimes any man or magical creature can commit!"

"And I'd do it again if I had the chance!" Melchior screamed.

"I… Impossible! That's Chaos?" Travis said. "But all the books…"

"Were by the Dragon Council. They did not want any future generations to know this. But you four must."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Stupid council! You know nothing!"

"You will stop immediately!" Sirus demanded.

"Shut-up!" Melchior Screamed and shattered all the windows and the building began to crack. Everyone covered his or her ears as he did so. The blue-haired man had now warped behind the three jurors and killed them. "As for you, Dragonheart! You shall be my slave for all eternity! Bah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Melchior's arm turned into a shadow and ripped through Sirus's body. "Slowly but surely you shall fall, mighty king! Obey your master!" Three dragons along with Behemoth came and surrounded Melchior.

"Give up, Long." Behemoth said. He grabbed Melchior tightly.

"Let me go you foul beast!" Melchior screamed.

"Fate, send him to the dark realms!" A younger version of Fate zapped Melchior and sent him to be trapped in the dark realms for all eternity. Fate then sent the four back to their time. "So my ancestor…" Jake said.

"Is Chaos. The dark realms changed him."

"I just don't believe it…" Travis said.

"I do. I always did in a sense." Dan said. "When ever I fought him… I felt a small bond. That we had something in common, that we were closer then I thought."

"Tis true. Both Dan and Chaos was the ultimate dragon. They both had a control over the full power of a dragon, and their DNA is almost the same. Behind that mask is a familiar face. Chaos and Dan have many things in common… but unfortunately Dan must find that out on his own. I must leave, children. Perhaps next time." Fate faded into the shadows and disappeared.

END CHAPTER


	8. Chapter VII: The Dark Harvest Begins

These next few chapters will contain my fictional characters the pure dragons and Destiny, from my first Teen Titans saga. Whenever you see the word Chaos before a name it means that they were brought back by Chaos's dark powers or strengthened by them.

Chapter VII: The Dark Harvest Begins

"Loki… Chaos Destiny… Chaos Thor… Chaos Hades… and the Chaos Phoenix… Perfect. You all have a mission. Do not fail, my soldiers. You must find, capture, and return to home base as many humans or creatures as you can. Give them my mark, and they shall follow the one or two that gave the mark to them. You five are my generals, and are trusted with my mark. Fail, and the consequences shall be… well, let's just say they'll be very bad for your health."

"Don't worry, Master," Loki began. "I'll watch them."

"You are my most trusted warrior Loki. Failure from you would be unbelievable. Let the Harvest, Begin!"

Four went their separate ways. Loki, however, split himself into five people and went with each of them.

… … … … …

"EEEE!" A woman screamed as a large Phoenix flew through Times Square, melting several buildings, cars, and some people with the immense heat from its flaming wings. It spat several of the Chaos marks at people and animals it saw as the best. Its orange feathers melted anything that came in contact with it, including the bombs and bullets being fired at it. It moved at about five miles an hour, watching the people run and scream.

… … … … …

People in Queens ran as lightning struck hundreds of people, giving them the Chaos marks. Chaos Thor didn't care who he hit, just as long as they were hit.

… … … … …

Hades killed the worthless humans and marked things you would never expect, dogs, cats, buildings and cars. "Those children can't fight if they aren't prepared for what they must fight."

… … … … …

Chaos Destiny absorbed all who he thought weren't needed and marked the others. "Come to me, soldiers."

… … … … …

Loki walked through the Zoo. The zookeepers and workers were fast asleep as he marked all the animals, mainly the gorillas, lions and hawks.

… … … … …

"Guys!" Travis yelled as he ran towards the three heroes.

"What?" Dan asked.

"On the news! There are multiple Chaos Warriors attacking various parts of the city!"

"No way!" Jake said. "They must be trying to gather more warriors…"

"I think we should go to Times Square first." Travis said.

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"Because people are reporting a giant Phoenix that is burning it to a liquid, the military can't touch it because the heat melts anything that touches it!"

"Good point. Lets go!" Jake said.

… … … … …

Jake, Travis, Hannah and Dan were now at Times Square, horrified by the destruction that the Phoenix had caused. Thousands of people walked about like Zombie Guards, all with the Mark of Chaos on their foreheads or chests. Some on the palms of their hands. "This looks like trouble." Travis said.

"Burn! Burn it all!" The Phoenix screamed.

"Travis, Hannah, you guys go. You guys know ice spells and have a better chance at fighting that thing then we do. We'll take care of these zombies."

"Okay!" They said.

… … … … …

"Burn!" The Phoenix screamed.

"There it is!" Hannah said, pointing to the large monster slowly flying through Times Square.

"That's to big to be a normal Phoenix… Chaos must have done something to it!"

"Hey, bird butt! Over here!"

"Hannah, what do you think your doing? You're gonna get us killed!"

"Getting its attention so it stops burning people." Hannah said.

"C, CAW!" The Phoenix screamed. "Must destroy Dragon and human!"

"Hrah!" Hannah launched a large icicle at the Phoenix, which melted into water then evaporated before even getting close to the thing.

"Oh boy." Hannah said.

… … … … …

"Take this!" Jake said, clawing three soldiers to the ground.

"Dang! These guys don't give up!" Dan said.

"They don't have to. Freeze!" Jake froze time around the Zombies.

"Can you teach that to me later?" Dan asked.

"Maybe."

… … … … …

"That's it!" Travis said. "Iceberg!" A large Iceberg formed over the Phoenix and fell.

"C, C, CAAWWW!" It screamed as it shrunk back to a normal sized phoenix, un-aware of the damage it did and flew away.

"We did it!" Hannah said.

"You sure did. The soldiers are normal people again." Jake said.

"Good-job, Hannah."

"Thanks."

… … … … …

"Master, The Chaos Phoenix has been destroyed." Loki said.

"I had a feeling it would fail. I still have four more Generals, Loki. They cannot win this war!"

END CHAPTER 


	9. Chapter VIII: Destiny Part I

Well, after a break from this story, I'm ready to continue. After seeing the last episode of Teen Titans, a story idea popped into my mind. I got so caught up in that story, I completely forgot about this one! But, I'm back, and I hope you like chapter eight: destiny, the beginning of a three-part mini-saga, and during this mini-saga, a very startling revelation will be made…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hades from Disney's Hercules, because that's who this Hades is.

Chapter VIII: Destiny

Part I

"So they've defeated the Phoenix. That does not surprise me." Destiny said to a red orb with Chaos' face in the center of it. Destiny was in a white and gold robe. His hair was white with strands of black in it and he had black, feathered wings with red horns on his head. He also had claws coming from his wrists and black sandals.

"Be on your guard, Destiny. That Daniel gave me a run for my money; surely he'll give you trouble."

"… …Yes. I guess… Master." Destiny said reluctantly. Destiny turned and the orb turned back into an eye and returned to Chaos' chest. "Fool. He thinks he can control me… maybe he isn't as smart as he looks."

… … … … …

Dan sat in his room listening to music while looking out the window. It was seventy-three degrees today, but many people in Times Square were tired of the heat (chapter seven). "What am I doing in here?" he asked himself. "I should be out there."

In her room, Hannah thought the same thing as she lay on her bed, thinking about what Chaos would be planning next… until she looked out the window, that is. "Hmm… maybe I'll go out somewhere today,"

Jake kicked then punched a punching bag hanging from his ceiling in the basement in dragon form. He made his room down there, and had punching bags, cinderblocks and stuff like that littered all over the place. He morphed into human form and grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off his face. He put the towel around his neck and drank some of the orange juice he had sitting on the table. "Whew…" he sighed. "What a work out." He looked at the clock. 12:00 pm. He's been training since five, nearly seven hours of training had been accomplished. He threw the towel into the open wash machine and put a T-shirt on before walking up-stairs.

… … … … …

Far above Times Square, the phoenix was pulsating and starting to grow as he circled a theatre. "C, caw!" It screamed. "IT BURNS!" A phoenix saying it's burning itself? That wasn't right. The phoenix swept in through the streets, burning paper and melting streetlights as it pulsated and grew. "GAH! IT BURNS!"

… … … … …

Destiny molded a car into a throne and transformed a newspaper into a long red carpet leading towards his throne. "Chaos you fool, I work for no one." Destiny had screws and bolts circle around his head and create a gold crown. "This is my world." A shadow turned into a cloaked one-eyed man who bowed before destiny. One red eye was in the center of his hood and he had black claws. He was merely a shadow man (see Generation J, I believe it was). "Shade."

"Destiny, sir, the phoenix is now under your control."

"Excellent. The master phoenix… with him under my control, and the Chaos Phoenix in Times Square, I'll have all 96 phoenixes that still live! This world is mine!"

"How, sir?" Shade asked. Destiny grinned.

"There'll be more. As more are born, they will become Destiny Phoenixes, Chaos Phoenixes with my little twist… they only obey me. Thousands of Phoenixes burning cities to the ground! They'll have to surrender to me! Plus, with you and Nightmare, if they fail, the Nightmare Legion will succeed!"

… … … … …

Chaos obliterated a wall in anger. How could he trust such a being like Destiny? "Blast that Destiny, I never should have trusted such a sketchy character…" Chaos said. "No matter; a minor problem. I think I'll just sit back and watch Destiny suffer at the hands of those four children."

… … … … …

Jake was about to go back down stairs when Travis stopped him. "We have trouble," Travis said. "The Phoenix is back."

"What?" Jake asked. "I thought you and Hannah destroyed it!"

"No, it escaped. It's back to destroying the city again."

"I'll get Dan and Hannah." Jake said as her ran off.

… … … … …

In Times Square, people tried to escape as the Phoenix burned everything in sight. It's eyes were blank and as wide open as possible as it screamed in pain. "IT BURNS! STOP THE BURNING!" It screamed as loud as it could. Jake, Dan and the others were horrified at what had already been destroyed; it's only back two minutes and nothing remains but puddles of melted metal and plastic. "GGGYYYAHHH!" It screamed.

"We have to take this thing down," Jake said. "Dan and I will distract it, you guys try as many ice spells as you can, water can't touch this thing."

"We know; we couldn't do that last time. This time he's hotter than ever."

"That's right folks, come one, come all! Oh? The fearsome foursome! Welcome to my little barbecue! What will it be, hot dog or shrimp?" Hades asked as he held up a dog and a child.

"How about neither, Hades."

"Ah, party poopers. Destiny's Phoenix here, yeah, he's not too happy about being on fire. Truthfully, I weakened his skin, so now he has no resistance to heat. But don't tell bird butt, I told him you did that. Oh well. Strange how pain can drive one insane, huh?" Dan blasted Hades with a fireball. "Okay, kiddo. If that's the way you want it to be, then come on!" Dan morphed into his dragon form and was punched by Hades.

"…" Dan chuckled a bit before breaking into laughter. "That's weak!"

"You know, I should have lifted those weights when I had a chance…" Dan kicked Hades into the Phoenix. "This stinks. Literally." Hades said before being consumed by flames. As he was, the phoenix shrunk, and shrunk, and shrunk until it disappeared.

"Well… that takes care of two of Chaos's goons." Travis said.

"There's still Thor, Destiny and that sick freak, Loki though." Hannah said.

"Yeah…"

… … … … …

"Sick freak, eh?" Destiny asked as his eyes and ears returned from Times Square to his head. "That suits him perfectly. Shade! Make sure that no matter what, Loki's next stop is Times Square."

"Yes master…"

To Be Continued…

Not much of a cliffhanger, but oh well. Till next update!


	10. Chapter IX: Destiny Part II

Chapter IX: Destiny

Part II

Jake, Dan, Travis, and Hannah looked around what was Times Square. They arrived to late… only a few buildings and burning stores remained. "I can't believe one magical creature did all this." Jake said. "This can't be done by only one beast so quickly…"

"You're right." Millions of tiny black dots appeared and created a Loki image, which turned into a physical being and dropped to the ground. "It had help." Loki summoned Chaos Thor's dead body and kicked it towards the four. "My idiot brother helped quite a bit."

"Loki!" Jake said.

"Sick freak." Hannah muttered.

"Hey, I heard that!" Hannah shot a snowball into Loki's face. "Hey! That was…" Before he could finish, another snowball was shot at him. He opened his mouth to speak and a snowball was flung down his throat. "HRAH!" Loki morphed into Sirus and blasted Hannah with a ball of Dark Magic. "Ha! In your…" Yet another snowball flung down Loki's throat. "Stop that!" Loki felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked behind him and Travis punched him into the street.

"Enough games, Loki." Travis said. "Where's Chaos?"

"Like I'd…" Concrete soon became a large rock spike, floating above his chest. "Giant castle… center of city… can't miss it."

"Thanks." Travis let the rocky spike fall.

"What's with the mood swing, T?" Dan asked.

"I just want to end this as soon as possible."

… … … … …

Destiny made his way to Chaos's castle and stood before him. "Well, Chaos. I know you know. Let's just end this."

"Sounds good to me." Chaos incinerated Destiny. "Next victim!" As if it were planned, the four heroes entered the room.

"Melchior." Dan said.

"Oh how long has it been since I heard that name?" Chaos's mask faded away. His face was a surprise to everyone… he looked exactly like Dan, just with light blue hair.

"You… you're…"

"You. I know, Dan. Our DNA structure is almost exactly alike. We're almost like clones. Funny how fate made us like this, eh?"

"…" Hannah was silent.

"Melchior, you will pay. You will pay for everything you've done to this world, past and present!" Dan said. He morphed into his dragon form.

"Oh how I have waited for this day!" The castle shattered like glass and everything was dark. Only a light illuminating Dan and Melchior was there. When it was bright again, flames illuminated everything, and the four heroes and Melchior found themselves falling through earth's atmosphere. "I'd say we have three minutes before we burn, Daniel. Now lets fight!" Melchior shattered into a million pieces and reappeared as a ten-foot high human skeleton with horns in the forehead and dragon wings. A large, gray eye appeared and glowed a faint gray, and the skeleton came to life. The eye turned invisible. "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Melchior's voice echoed. "Feel my power, my purifying power!" The skeleton attacked Travis, Jake, and Hannah, caging them. "No helpers, Daniel. This is one on one!" A fireball flew straight towards Dan. Dan quickly jumped out of the way. "Reflexes won't help you, Daniel. Nothing will!" The mile wide and long eye reappeared, and fired a laser. "Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!"

"Playing games of hide and seek won't help you, Melchior."

"Melchior? Ha! Pathetic human fool, there is no Melchior! Daniel… you were born of me! You have my potential! My power!" The skeleton spoke. The large platform Dan and the others were on stopped immediately after Chaos spoke. "I created you Daniel. All of the Longs are my children… born from my world! Shaped by me! Your world cannot escape its master!"

"Created by you?"

"Yes. The Long family is an artificial family I created. Each one has my potential… but you, Dan… you have control over it! You know what you must do… you must help father destroy this human world!" Dan glowed yellow.

"LIES!" Dan screamed. An explosion of dark magic revealed Chaos. The large eye that was Chaos was shocked. The skeleton shattered. "ITS ALL LIES!" Dan screamed. "I know the truth, Chaos. You have been using me since the beginning! I was just a puppet and you were the puppeteer. But Fate has freed me of your control… suffer! Suffer the way you should be right now!"

"You know more than you should, Daniel. Perhaps too much. I have let you gain too much. Its time you lose what's dear to you, Daniel. Your friends… your family… your sanity. I gave it to you, hoping you would fulfill my destiny! Forever cursed you were! But that meddling Fate got in the way! You only got what you did in your life because I allowed it! I am all seeing! I know all! It's time I show you true power… prepare to lose it all, Daniel. My son shall eliminate all you love."

"Son?" Chaos disappeared and Dan, Jake, Hannah and Travis were back in the palace.

"Yes, Son. I've been fooling you, Daniel. Meet your true fate in the hands of the Son of Chaos!" Travis spoke.

"Travis?"

"Please. That is not my name. My name is Tenma Ranmyaku, and I was born of Chaos to do what he could not! Destroy this world!"

To Be Continued…

The final battle of Chaos Reign is next! Tenma Ranmyaku… it's actually Japanese for demon and chaos. So it's like Demon of Chaos. Till next time, Adios!


	11. Epilogue: Destiny Part III

Epilogue: Destiny Part III

"To destroy this world!"

"Never…" Jake said. Hannah and Jake also morphed into their dragon forms. "We will not allow it!"

"At first I didn't think all this evil would go so deep…" Dan said. "I though it was all a game… but after the quartet of shadows, I realized this went much deeper than that… we had a duty, to save our country, as the American dragons. But… we now don't have to save just that… but our whole world! Endless fighting and suffering… all the destruction I helped cause… it ends now!" Dan dashed into Tenma but was forced back by an invisible force.

"Nice speech, but…" Tenma blasted Dan with a fireball. "Talking won't help you now!" Dan, Jake and Hannah found themselves crashing into walls and each other, while dancing. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Dance my puppets, dance!"

"Can't… stop… dancing!" Hannah yelled, trying to break free of Tenma's power.

"Huah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Tenma laughed. "It's over!"

"It's never… over!" Dan flew up towards Tenma, glowing.

"What the…? How did you do that!"

"Will is stronger than magic, Tenma!" Dan punched Tenma into a wall. Dan looked different now; he was a glowing yellow with bright, white stripes and glowing white eyes. "Good is stronger than evil!" Tenma was kicked yet again.

"He's done it… he's channeled the legendary power of Behemoth! He's actually got full control over the full power of a dragon!" Jake exclaimed.

"And Order always beats Chaos!" Tenma was punched down hundreds of miles into the ground, until he was nearing the earth's core.

"Not again!" Tenma yelled as he was engulfed by magma. Dan soon turned back into his human self and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Dan!" Hannah yelled.

… … … … …

Dan woke up on his bed in their so-called friends house. "Wha… what happened?" He asked Hannah as she walked in to check up on him.

"So you're awake, huh?"

"Yeah… but why does it feel like I've been hit by a speeding train?"

"Don't you remember? You defeated Tenma Ranmyaku, the son of Chaos?"

"… Oh yeah… I guess I just forgot."

"Yeah. I'm just glad to know you're okay. That battle took a lot out of you."

"Yeah… I can't feel my legs… everything either hurts or is numb."

"Important thing is that you're still alive. That power was sucking the life out of you…"

"Now I know how Chaos got so ugly." The two laughed. "I wonder what happened to Chaos anyway. For a giant eyeball with a huge scorpion tail for a body, he seemed more scared than ugly."

… … … … …

In a dark cave, a man hid in the shadows, watching the three heroes every move, while having a bunch of pipes hooked to his head. "So they think they have won…" A robotic voice said. "Well they have sadly mistaken. Their battles have only just be, begun. Thi, this time, they will not escape my grasp. My next minion, shall teach those foo, fools a lesson! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" The man pushed a button on his chair and a dark silhouette appeared.

"Master." A familiar voice spoke.

"I mu, must call on your pow, pow, power once more, Si, Sirus. Y, you are a val, valuable asset to m, my plan. Do, do not fail me ag, agai, again."

"Yes, master."

Fini 

Oh no! Not Sirus again! How many times does this mysterious man need to resurrect that nuisance? Well, I'll be working on the sequel. Till next time!


End file.
